Vohantex
"Always works!" - What Vohantex says whenever he successfully traps a robot with his adhesive rounds (More information coming soon) History Background Robot XDA50, more commonly known among robots that encountered him as Vohantex, is a robotic tank with highly experimental self learning artificial intelligence. He was made to test whether self learning A.I is safe to be implemented into military hardware. Armament Main Weapon Vohantex has a Xcalibur 155mm Auto cannon, which can fire up to 240 RPM. Ammunition Vohantex can shoot a variety of tank shells, most of them are extremely powerful, some are just for comedic value but sometimes can serve a purpose. These are the known tank shells Vohantex uses: * High Explosive Anti Tank Shells (HEAT Shells) * Armour Piercing Shell (AP Shell) * Exther Shell (Explosive Thermite Shell) * Shrapnel Shell * AIrburst Shell * AD-A5 Shell (Also known as Adhesive Rounds) Secondary Weapons While Vohantex doesn't appear to have any other weapons, they are actually stored inside of him. He only can carry 3 at a time, but mostly he carries 2 to keep weight down. These are the known secondary weapons Vohantex can use: * Protector RWS with a M2 Browning HMG * MK19 Grenade launcher * XM3110 Railgun * PXL Tractor Beam Armor While at first glace his armor is absurdly thick in the front and thin at the rest, the back armor is actually very thick (Not as thick as the front). Protection isn't the main reason why the front armor is so thick, but instead is to counter the weight of the powerful(and heavy) engine in the back. Speed Vohantex's HM450 Diesel which produces a whooping 4500 Horsepower, allows him to travel at a top speed of 120 MP/H, but he normally goes at around 75 MP/H to conserve fuel. Behavior When not in combat Vohantex normally drives around randomly since he can't really do anything much when he has no "hands", though sometimes he uses a tractor beam to play around with a basketball. One of his favorite past times is to use his adhesive rounds to trap and unlucky robot he comes across, even if the robot is friendly or not. But because he is often very reckless when firing adhesive rounds, he can sometimes end up stuck in a trap intended for his victim of choice. Sometimes you can see him spinning his "head" very fast. Occasionally Vohantex will go off-roading, mostly at very muddy areas. But more often than not he gets bogged down due to his weight. When in combat He is often cautious when fighting any enemy in a urban location, but does not care about caution when he engaging enemies far away. He is sometimes cocky when fighting an enemy he sees as inferior with no hopes of winning, but will immediately regret if the enemy manages to severely damages him. Trivia Vohantex Himself * Vohantex weights at 105 Tons (95 Tonnes) fully fueled and full of ammunition, but weights 80 Tons (72 Tonnes). This makes him heavier than most tanks that exist in real life. * At 120 MP/H (193 KM/H), Vohantex is far more faster than any tank in real life. * He technically has "legs", but he can't lift his "legs" very high due to his heavy bulk and limited space. * His ears don't serve much function other than showing more emotion. * Unlike most tanks in real life, Vohantex has a muzzle break which while reduces recoil per shot, it prevents him from using sabot rounds effectively. Although it won't do him much good if hes firing at maximum fire rate. Others * The side bars on his main cannon changes color depending on mood and emotion.